Stand Strong
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: It was a freak accident that left Alfred sad and hurting. The other countries can relate to the feeling of losing a boss, they had all had it at some point in time. Who better to help Alfred through this pain than his mother? With some help, maybe he can see that no matter how hard things are, he is the country that will always get back up.


**Hello readers! I had a thought pop in my head and it's different from anything else I've written, so work with me some? I had a concept and a song in my head and I decided why not write it out and give it a shot.**

**Note: In this story, America (Alfred) has a mother and it is Native America. I kind of created her so I suppose I own her. I named her Shima which is a Native American name from the Navajo meaning Mother. IF YOU WANT TO USE HER ASK ME PLEASE!**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

It was another world meeting, this time hosted by England in the glorious town of London. Everything had been going relatively well for a world meeting. There was no bickering between Arthur and Francis, nor Ludwig yelling at anyone to be quiet. Every single one of the countries, though, noticed the unusual silence from one of their youngest, Alfred.

Indeed the usually boisterous country was quite reserved and sullen appearing. It was as if someone had taken all of Alfred's energy and thrown it out the window, leaving him as a shell. The man looked worn and utterly worn out. The past few years hadn't been easy for him, though, so none of the others questioned it.

The circular table was littered with cellular devices that each country was given from their boss to use, mainly in cases of emergency. It was customary at meetings that the mobile phones be out on the table so that access was easier should any kind of emergency arise.

Anyway, the room was surprisingly quiet, as all the countries listened obediently to Kiku's latest technological advance in the computer realm. All countries were attentive but one; Alfred.

Alfred felt sick, like something terrible was about to happen or had already happened. He was abnormally tired and found that his chest was aching. Subconsciously he would rub it and try to ease the pain, to no avail. A particularly sharp pain brought forth a gasp from the man, his eyes widening slightly. That was the red flag, something terrible had happened.

As if on cue, Alfred's phone began ringing. The beginning chords of Ave Maria reverberated throughout the room.

"Hey," Italy spoke, "I know that song! That's from my land!"

"Non you imbécile," Francis exclaimed, "That song is from one of my composers!"

Arthur quickly grew tired of the sudden loud speech and rubbed his temples, "America will you please pick up your phone?"

The song continued.

Arthur's eyes flashed open, "Hey are you even liste-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw the blonde's expression.

Alfred wore a look of pure terror and utter shock. He already knew what the phone call was about, he could _feel_ it but he didn't want to acknowledge it as being true. Hesitantly he reached his hand out and opened the phone, putting it to his ear.

_"The Chief is down, code 2453."_

Alfred saw nothing, he heard nothing. Code 2453...? It wasn't possible, he refused to believe it. But yet he knew it to be true. His grip on the small device loosened and the phone dropped like a rock. His mouth was dry, his eyes were watering, he couldn't breathe. A choked sound came from his throat, it _couldn't_ be...

The others watched in silence, wondering what possibly could have happened to make Alfred react in such a way.

Alfred felt broken, the sorrow of his citizens weighing him down. He let his tears fall, not caring if he looked weak at that moment. A hand on his arm made him turn his head. There stood his mirror image, Canada. "M-Matt..."

The other tightened his grip, an unusual seriousness in his eyes, "What happened?"

Alfred looked away, his sorrow becoming the forefront of thought once more, "Code 2453..."

Matthew sucked in a breath, unable to believe it himself, "_What_?" It couldn't be possible, wasn't this what the secret service was for? To prevent such events from happening. He knew in that moment that he would have to step up and be the protective twin again like he had for 9/11. He knew from one look at his brother that the man was lost at the moment.

Arthur grew worried, "What has happened? Matthew?"

The seemingly younger of the two appeared pained himself, "Something terrible has come to pass." Matthew's voice was harder than usual but just as quiet. "Code 2453 is basically a state of emergency because it means that 'the Chief' has been taken down," Matthew said.

Germany looked confused, "Ja but who is this 'chief'?"

Arthur understood at once, "The President of the United States has been killed..."

A collective silence enveloped the room.

Alfred looked completely crushed, tears rolling down his cheeks, his shoulders sagged.

Two men in suits came into the room and following them was a tan woman with long black hair. Beads decorated her outfit, moccasins were upon her feet and a headband littered with various but colorful feathers and beads sat atop her head. Not every country had a caring mother like Native America; America was one of the few and lucky to have a mother.

The woman immediately spotted Alfred and quickly moved to him, gently patting Matthew's shoulder to move him. Her dark eyes scanned her son's face and she knew that he felt the pains of his people just as she had all those years ago. As only a mother could, she cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

Alfred was brought back to the present as soon as she did so, "Mom... he's..." he stopped as the woman held up her hand.

"I know Alfred... I wouldn't have come if I did not," she murmured, "I know you can take care of yourself but you need someone now." Her eyes showed hidden sorrow, kept very well at bay.

The blonde nodded and slumped into the warm hug from his most precious person.

"Come... we need to return home, there are ceremonies that require your presence," she continued, gently trying to get her son to stand and leave with her.

Alfred merely collected his phone and allowed his mother to lead him towards the door.

"Shima," Arthur spoke, standing himself.

The dark haired woman turned, hands still holding Alfred's.

Arthur had always felt a unique respect for the woman in front him, knowing that she was very important to Alfred. He swallowed, "Take care of him?"

A small smile appeared on Shima's face, "Of course Arthur."

He nodded to her, wordlessly giving his approval of their departure. He might not be as much help to America now but he had been the father figure at one point and he knew if anyone could help Alfred, it was Shima.

The two secret service men silently left the room as well, leaving the other countries in their stunned quiet.

"Will Amérique be okay," Francis asked after a while.

Arthur nodded, "If there was one person I could trust the most in this world to take care of Alfred, it would definitely be her." He looked to Matthew, "Don't you agree?"

Matthew merely went back to his seat saying, "If the sky was on fire, I could trust her to always go to Alfred's side, no matter what happened to her. She will not abandon him."

Once everyone was settled the meeting continued, except hardly anyone wanted to be there. Plus no one thoughts were on the meeting any longer, instead they worried about the hurting Nation that was their friend.

Alfred and Shima stood side by side in silence, looking down at the freshly dug grave and granite gravestone. Dozens of flowers, bouquets and wreaths surrounded the gravesite.

Shima let out a small sigh and reached into her bag made of leather and pulled out a small, wooden eagle carved with the utmost care. Two turquoise beads and a small feather were attached to a string from which the eagle hung. "May Mother Migisi watch over your spirit, young one," Shima said as she placed the eagle upon the grave.

Alfred looked on wordlessly, still not being able say much after what had happened. His people were shaken, afraid of what they didn't understand. It had been thought as a murder at first but after some investigations, the conclusion was made that the President's death had been a freak accident. The vehicle he was being transported in had a weak oil tank which ruptured and leaked all over the engine which eventually erupted into flames. Two agents and the President had been the only deaths that day, no one else was lost. But all three were important people and all three were dearly missed.

Shima felt that it was time for her to leave Alfred for a time to grieve. She laid a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "Do not worry, my son, as long as the Wicapi Wakan shines, know that this man has passed on peacefully," she said to him comfortingly. With a small smile she walked away and eventually faded away into the distance.

The blonde man felt a small smile of his own appear, he might not understand all of his mother's native words but he knew this one. Wicapi Wakan meant holy star, which star was the holy one he did not know but he did know that if he decided to look, he would see the endless night sky shining without fail. "Thank you, mother," he said quietly. Taking in a deep breath, he bowed slightly to the gravestone and walked away. He might not always be able to do things on his own but no matter what happened, Alfred knew that both he and his people would get back up again and stand strong.

Besides, who else would take up the Superhero role if he didn't?

* * *

**There we have it. I know it wasn't terribly exciting or anything spectacular but it was something. Please don't Flame! This was my first attempt at a Hetalia fic!**

**Anways, thanks for reading. R&R if you want! **


End file.
